Land Of Confusion
by NarutaUzumaki
Summary: Superhero Oneshot. Rated t for language and violence....NO FLAMING!


It's a dark, dark future. Like the "Real" world in the Matrix(y'know, the actual one, not the computerized one). The world is ruled by a group of tyrannical super-beings. Everyone else is mortal, well except for a group of six teenagers that call themselves "The Resistance". They, like the dictators, have extraordinary powers that they rarely use, until now.

--

"Have a good sleep, Kunami?" The blonde asked.  
"Pfft. I doubt she could have anything other than a night full of nightmares the way the world is." The short haired girl scoffed.  
"It was a beautiful dream, Magumi. I saw the world as it once was. And I saw Tokami again." Kunami sighed.  
"Betcha wish you never woke up, huh? I mean, look up at the sky! Look at those clouds! It looks like rain today, like always." Naruta joked.  
"Hmm. You sounded like Sasuke just now, Naruta." Kunami giggled. Naruta smiled. She liked it when Kunami could giggle and be happy even if for only a minute.  
"She did, did she? Was she mocking me?" The raven haired boy asked, appearing behind the blonde.  
"Sasuke-kun." Naruta snorted.  
"She wasn't mocking you, although it did sound like it." Mac sighed.  
"What'd ya say, huh?" Sasuke asked.  
"Nunnya biz Sasuke." Naruta grunted  
"Aw, c'mon! I promise not to get mad." Sasuke said.  
"Hmph. Y'know somethin', I hate it when you use that cocky "you-know-you-want-me" voice. It just pisses me off." Naruta growled, shocking Sasuke's butt.  
"Ow! hey! Watch where you're shooting those things!" Naruto yiped, getting hit by a minibolt.  
"Sorry Naruto-kun." Naruta sighed.  
"Gawd, Naruta! If you wanted Sasuke to STOP acting cocky, you shouldn't have shocked his butt. I mean it gives him an excuse to rub it!" Magumi groaned.  
"Ah ah ah. Wait for it." Naruta smirked.  
"YOWCH! FUCK! SHIT! DAMMIT!" Sasuke screamed when the static from his pants nearly burnt his hand off.  
"Mwa ha ha ha! Electricity enhances static, dummy!" Naruta laughed.  
"WHY?" Sasuke groaned.  
"IDK. It just does." The blonde giggled.  
"No, I mean why do that to me?" Sasuke whined.  
"You had it comin', DUH!" Mac snickered.  
"All right. Cut it out! God you guys are so annoying when you fight." Sakura growled.  
"We're not fighting, Sakura!" Naruta said looking innocent.  
"Surrrrrre. C'mere Sasuke. Let me heal ya." Sakura sighed.  
"Hmph." Sasuke grunted.  
"Hey Naruta, why do you describe Sasuke's voice when he's talking to you like he's saying "you know you want me"?" Naruto asked.  
"Because that's how he sounds." Naruta growled.  
"That's cuz you're hot." Sasuke said, winking. Everyone groaned. "WHAT? She is! Hell, she's so hot, SHE'S ON FIRE!" Sasuke snickered.  
"FUCK! DAMMIT SASUKE!!" Naruta yelled when her pant leg caught on fire. Sasuke laughed maniacally.  
"That's what ya get." He snickered.  
"Cut it out!!" Sakura snarled.

--

"So, what are they, and what can they do?" The brunette girl asked.  
"Well, The leader of "The Resistance" is a blonde Female Named Naruta Uzumaki. She is about 16 years old. Her powers are, well she can control lightning. Second-in-command is another sixteen year old, male, named Sasuke Uchiha. His powers are making fire shoot up anywhere, blowing fire, copying the moves of the person he's fighting, and teleporting anywhere. The third sixteen year old is another female named Magumi Lyoku. Her powers are that she can control wind and earth. Naruto Uzumaki is the younger brother of Naruta, he's 15. His powers are standard. Super strength, super speed, y'know. Nothin' special-" The tall man said.  
"That's it?" The brunette cut in, "Are you sure?"  
"Well yeah. He does have one other power. Mimicry. That's it. Sakura Haruno is basically the teams nurse. Her powers are healing and super strength. She's fifteen like Naruto. And last but not least, Sasuke's cousin Kunami Uchiha. She's the youngest of the group, she's only thirteen." The tall man continued.  
"Her powers?" the brunette asked.  
"Ah, yes. Kunami's powers. The ability to control fire, control and distort the victim's perception of reality, and copy other's moves." The tall man said.  
"Any weaknesses?" the teenager asked.  
"Hmm?" The tall man grunted.  
"Any weaknesses, Itachi. Do they have any weaknesses?!" The teen growled.  
"Right. Weaknesses. Naruta has an explosive temper, as does Magumi." Itachi said.  
"How does having an explosive temper make you weak?" The brunette asked.  
"Anger clouds your decisions." Itachi sighed.  
"Makes sense." The girl sighed.  
"Sasuke's weakness is that he's cocky and usually thinks that the others hold him back. Naruto's insubordinate. Sakura's got a bad temper like Naruta and Magumi. Kunami's weakness is that she's easily convinced to do something if a loved-one's in danger." Itachi continued.  
"Hmmm. I believe Deidara once tried to capture Kunami by using a boy named Tokami as bait. Dei ended up killing Tokami sadly." The Brunette sighed.  
"My father could bring Tokami back to life." A black haired girl suggested.  
"Ah! Emi. How is your father anyway?" The teen girl asked.  
"He's fine." Emi sighed, bored.  
"That's good...Have you got anymore information on the Resistance, Itachi?" The brunette asked.

--

"I'm Hungry..." Naruto whined.  
"Naruta-chan and Sasuke-kun should be back with food soon." Kunami assured.  
"Don't know why I can't go and get food. I have super speed after all." Naruto complained.  
"Dumbass! You know what Naruta says!" Mac growled.  
"Yeah, yeah. I know what my sis says. "Never use your powers in public unless it's an emergency." PUh." Naruto sighed, using his sister's voice when saying her rule. "I don't know why I listen to her. I mean sure, she's my sister. But seriously! What's gonna happen if I use my super speed to get food? I mean no one's gonna see me!" Naruto said in Sasuke's voice.  
"Because Naruto. People can feel you run by them. And when they do, they'll report you to the Akatsuki. Then the Akatsuki will capture you. Then we'll have to rescue you and I'll have to heal everyone after the big fight. Then we'll have to move somewhere else and lie low for god knows how long." Sakura groaned.  
"In the end, it's not worth it." Mac sighed.  
"I hope Naruta-chan can find some blue berries. It's been ages since I've had a good blue berry." Kunami sighed.  
"I wonder what's taking them so long." Magumi sighed.

--

"Hmmmmmm." Naruta mumbled.  
"Will you just pick already?" Sasuke groaned.  
"SHUT UP. I'm trying to concentrate!" Naruta snapped.  
"All right, all right. Calm down." Sasuke said. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around. People walked by him without looking up. A bunch of kids played with a dirty old ball. When the ball rolled past Sasuke, one of the kids just ran past him without having seen him there. No one seemed to notice Sasuke or Naruta. It was weird.  
"AGGGH! I can't pick! Which one do you think is better?" Naruta asked.  
"Does it really matter? I mean Sakura's just going to bring them back to ripeness." Sasuke whispered.  
"I know, but still! I wanna make sure that I choose a good one." Naruta mumbled.  
"Choose that tomato, then." Sasuke sighed pointing to the freshest one.  
"You sure?" Naruta asked.  
"YES! I'M SURE!" Sasuke growled.  
"OK! Geez." Naruta sighed, picking up the tomato and placing it in her bag.  
"Frick, frick and double frick!" a passerby mumbled.  
"I hate this." Sasuke said under his breath while Naruta attempted to decide between a pair of apples. Sasuke continued to watch the people around him.  
"HEY! Let go of me jerk!!" Naruta growled. Sasuke spun around on the balls of his feet.  
"WTF?" He exclaimed. Some jerk had grabbed Naruta by the arm and was dragging her away. She put up quite a fight, but he wouldn't let go. "HEY! LET GO OF MY FRIEND!" Sasuke yelled.  
"Not gonna happen." The jerk growled.  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Naruta snarled. Sasuke chased after the two. '_Dammit Naruta. Don't be so stubborn. Shock this asshole! This is as much as an emergency as any!_ ' Sasuke thought. Naruta punched the jerk in the arm over and over till her knuckles were bruised. "What the frick do you want with me?" Naruta grumbled. She looked over her shoulder. Sasuke had disappeared. "Dumbass." she said under her breath. The jerk's grip on Naruta's arm tightened. "NNGHHA!" She whimpered. Just then, Kunami ran up in front of the jerk.  
"HI!" Kunami said cheerfully. The jerk blinked twice then let go of Naruta's arm. Naruta ran off followed by Kunami.  
"What did you do to him?" Naruta whispered.  
"I put the sequence of you beating his ass in his mind!" Kunami whispered back.  
"Cool." Naruta smiled.

--

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.  
"'M fine. My arm hurts a bit, but other wise, fine." Naruta said.  
"Who was that guy?" Sasuke asked.  
"I dunno." Naruta sighed.  
"He looked weird." Kunami said.  
"Was he an Akatsuki?" Mac asked.  
"I dunno." Naruta repeated.  
"What do you think he wanted with you?" Sakura asked.  
"What do you think?" Naruta asked.  
"Oh...Perv." Sakura grumbled.  
"Yeah." Naruta sighed. "YAAAAAH!!" she screamed when her arm practically burst into flames.  
"NARUTA!" Everyone screamed. Sakura ran over and grabbed the arm Naruta was holding. Blinking, Sakura healed the arm.  
"The Jerk, broke your arm." She said.  
"Shit." Naruta grumbled.  
"Holy frick on a stick!" Mac said.  
"Hey, Cuz. You saw the jerk, what'd he look like?" Sasuke asked.  
"His skin was blue, with gill-like marks on his cheeks." Kunami said. Everyone else looked at each other.  
"Kisame." They said in unison.  
"Kisa-who now?" Kunami said, confused.  
"He's an Akatsuki." Sasuke grumbled.  
"Oh. Fuck." Kunami blinked.  
"Dammit." Naruta sighed.  
"Well what are we gonna do? We still need food." Naruto said.  
"Naruto's right. Someone needs to get food." Mac said.  
"True. But someone stronger than me, in case Kisame tries to capture them." Naruta said.  
"I can't go. I still have to heal Naruta's arm." Sakura said.  
"I'll go!" Naruto said.  
"And I'll go too. To make sure he doesn't bash some innocent mugger's face all the way in." Magumi said.  
"What if they send someone other than Kisame?" Sasuke asked.  
"I'll just Kyuubi their ass." Naruto said, smiling proudly.  
"OK. Be careful." Naruta said.

--

Magumi burst into the room breathing heavily.  
"What's wrong?" Naruta asked.  
"Naruto's (gasp) been (gasp) kidnapped! (GASP)" Magumi said. Everyone else gasped.  
"How?" Naruta demanded.  
"This guy ran up, grabbed him then just ran off." Mac said.  
"Didn't Naruto fight?" Sakura asked.  
"He did at first but the guy just held him up in front of his face, looked him in the eyes, and Naruto just fell unconscious." Magumi said.  
"Shit. Did you do anything to help?" Naruta asked.  
"I tried to opened the earth and stop the guy, but he's an Akatsuki so he was able to jump back out. So I sent a strong wind his way and knocked his hat off." Mac explained.  
"What'd he look like?" Sakura asked.  
"He had long raven hair tied up in a ponytail." Mac said. Sasuke and Kunami looked at each other.  
"ITACHI." they said together.  
"You know him?" Naruta asked.  
"He's my fuckin' older brother." Sasuke growled.  
"Oh. Shit." Naruta said.  
"Well what're we waitin' for? We gotta go save Naruto!" Kunami exclaimed.  
"Ok. Here's the plan..." Naruta started.

--

Naruto's eyes blinked open. He was in a dark room, suspended over the floor by a large rope tied around his waist. '_Oh god. Where the frick am I?_ ' he thought. He attempted to get his hands free only to be splashed with water. Blinking, he tried again. This time, an electrical shock was sent through the rope and electrocuted Naruto. "NGAH!!" he screamed in pain. '_Note to self: never try that again_.' Naruto thought, sighing. He looked around. He had to wait a while for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he saw that he was suspended over what he could only hope to be a plain tank of water. '_Where is everyone? _' he thought. Then it dawned on him. He could transform into a fish and slip out of the rope. Then again, if what he thought was in the tank actually was in it, he'd just get snapped up in it's jaws when he fell in. If he transformed into a bird, it'd be easier to escape. So he did. But the rope transformed with him into a cage. '_Dammit! _' Naruto cursed mentally. Sighing, he shape shifted back to normal. '_O. K...They prepared for me...Kinda creepy...I don't know why they freaking are so mad at us...I mean we just called ourselves the Resistance for fun! We weren't planning anything!_ ' Naruto thought. Just then a piranha jumped up and bit at Naruto. '_YIPE!! OK! I LIED! WE WERE PLANNING ON REVOLTING!! _' Naruto screamed mentally. He began swinging back and forth slowly. '_Soooooooooo bored now..._' He sighed. Then he flipped upside down and held himself like that with his feet. He began moving his feet back and forth opposite of each other. He moved them so fast, that he broke the rope. He fell, but flipped in the air so when he landed on the piranha tank, he was able to keep himself from falling in. Naruto then jumped and landed on the ground. Smirking, he said "Suck on that Akatsuki Bastards!" then ran to the door and tugged on the handle. When he did, a bucket of some kind of mud tipped and poured onto him. "GROSS!" Naruto groaned. '_Wait! I've seen this shit before! _' he thought, '_That Deidara guy, who really looked like a girl to me, used it to blow up Tokami!!...OH SHIT!_ ' Immediately, Naruto began to spin around like a top, the explosive clay flying off him. He stopped quickly. '_Ugh...Dizzy_.' he thought. Then Naruto turned back to the door, ripped it off it's hinges(now was not the time to be delicate) and ran out of the room.

--

The guards, Zabuza and Haku, looked up. Two men in trench coats and hats that shadowed the faces beneath so well, you couldn't see them, walked up. Between the men was a defeated Naruta. "Halt! Who goes there!" Zabuza demanded. The two said nothing. They just motioned to Naruta.  
"Who are you!" Haku demanded. Again, the two men said nothing. This time, they just grabbed Naruta by her elbows and she flipped half-way. Then she used her feet to shock the guards. When they were unconscious, Naruta broke the ropes that bound her wrists together.  
"Geez Sasuke! WTF? Why'd you have to tie the rope so fuckin' tight? I got fuckin' rope burn." Naruta complained, rubbing her throbbing wrists.  
"Sorry. I couldn't do it consciously, so I put myself into the mind set of my brother." Sasuke sighed, taking of his hat and coat.  
"Ugh. It's so fuckin' hot under these coats! Damn!" Magumi mumbled, shrugging her coat off.  
"Whatev. Send the signal to Saku and Kuna." Naruta instructed.  
"Right." Sasuke said. A few mins later Sakura and Kunami ran up next to Magumi.  
"Let's go save Naruto!" Kunami cheered. "Get behind me." Naruta said, walking up to the doors. Sasuke looked up and around above the doors.  
"All clear on this side." He said.  
"Right." Naruta nodded. She slooooooowly opened the doors and looked inside.  
"See anything?" Sakura whispered.  
"No...Weird." Naruta said.  
"Let me look!" Sasuke whispered. Naruta moved out of the way and Sasuke looked inside. Behind him, Mac blinked till her pupils turned red.  
"I can't see anything." Mac & Sasuke said together. Sasuke slooooowly opened the door the rest of the way and everyone walked in.  
"It's quiet...too quiet." Naruta said. Just then, everyone heard a loud "**BOOOM!**".  
"HOLY!-" Sakura shouted.  
"WTF?" Sasuke yelled.  
"Naruto." Naruta said through gritted teeth.  
"Perfect. He couldn't be a well behaved little damsel in distress could he? They probably think Sasuke caused that explosion." Magumi groaned.  
"That or, my idiot little brother tried to escape and they had a booby trap filled with explosives." Naruta sighed.  
"Oh..." Mac frowned.  
"NARUTA! SASUKE! MAGUMI! KUNAMI! SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled, running towards the group.  
"Naruto! You're not dead!!" Kunami shouted.  
"O'corse not! You didn't think they could get rid of me that easily did ya?" Naruto asked smiling.  
"Ok. Now that everyone's here, let's get out of here." Naruta said.  
"I don't think so..." A loud grisly voice said. The doors swung shut fast.  
"Perfect." Sasuke grumbled.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Someone said.  
"Little brother...long time no see." another voice said.  
"Itachi." Sasuke snarled.  
"Hmph. Hidin' in the shadows, eh? Come on ya cowards! Come out and fight like men!" Naruto shouted.  
"Dammit Naruto!" Mac said smacking Naruto upside the head.  
"How rude. You assume we're all men. There are women Akatsuki too y'know!" Two female voices taunted.  
"Hmph. Doesn't do you much good to hide yourselves. You're only delaying your asskickin'!!" Naruta yelled.  
"Fuck yeah! Show yourselves Akatsuki bastards!" Kunami shouted.  
"Hmph. If your so keen on getting beat, maybe we should come out of the shadows, un!" yet another voice said.  
"Let's just get this over with." Sasuke sighed. Almost all of the Akatsuki stepped into the light simultaneously.  
"Bring it on motherfucking assholes!" Naruta yelled. And with that, the battle began. Sakura fought Sasori, Sasuke fought Itachi, Naruto fought Kisame, Mac fought Hidan, and Kunami fought Deidara. Naruta fought the rest.  
"Sasuke, you lack hatred." Itachi said half way through to battle.  
"You want to see hatred? I'll show you hatred, you, you motherfucking clan killer!!" Sasuke growled. He took a few steps back and blew fire. Kunami looked up and gasped. Over in the corner, on the edge of the shadows, Was Tokami.  
"TOKAMI-KUN!!" Kunami yelled. She broke away from her fight and ran towards him. "Tokami-kun!" She giggled. Tokami smiled and held his arms out to her. Naruta immediately tackled Kunami.  
"Hmmm. I guess this is what they meant by KILLING two birds with one stone." Sarean laughed. "Adava-" She was cut short by Sasuke, who had appeared behind her and put a large shard of glass to her neck.  
"I dare you to finish that spell, witch." Sasuke growled.  
"Adava." Sarean started.  
"Trust me, witch. I'm not bluffing." Sasuke said.  
"Hn." Sarean grunted. Sasuke scowled. Naruta blinked and stood up.  
"C'mon Kuna...Kunami?" Naruta asked. Kunami had stood up and was tugging on Tokami's arm  
"Come on Tokami-kun! Let's go!!" Kunami said.  
"Kunami. Don't. Please. That may look like Tokami, but it's not. Tokami's dead. He's been dead. That's probably just a really good puppet." Naruta said.  
"You're right. He's a perfect corpse puppet. Sadly, you're wrong about one thing. This is the real Tokami. My father reanimated his corpse." Emi said coming out into the light.  
"Well your dad did a poor job. Tokami's obviously still dead inside." Naruta snarled.  
"Hmph. Doesn't matter. Fooled her, didn't it? If it weren't for your boyfriend, Naruta, my plan would've worked." Emi sighed.  
"Hmph. Show's what you know. Sasuke's my friend and Kunami's cousin. He protected us because of our friendship and Kunami's blood relation." Naruta said.  
"Whatever. Doesn't matter. Might as well end this. It's getting boring anyway." Emi sighed. Blinking, Emi raised her arm and large shadow beast appeared.  
"Hmph. Big whoop." Naruta said shocking Emi. The lightning bolt went straight through the monster(not Emi) and had no effect. "The fuck?" Naruta said, dumbfounded. The beast head butted Naruta and Kunami, sending them flying.  
"Naruta! Kunami!" Sasuke exclaimed. He grunted when the monster sent him into a wall. The beast smacked the rest of the Resistance against the wall, then disappeared. The Akatsuki(excluding Itachi who was dead. Um, yeah. Hurrah. Itachi's DEAD! Yosh.) then tied up the Resistance.  
"Perfect." Naruta sighed.  
"Could be worse. They could be laughing all cliche like." Sasuke said.  
"True." Naruta said.  
"ZUT ZUT ZUT!!" Magumi grumbled.  
"Well this sucks." Sakura sighed.  
"Fuck! Mother fuckin'! God!" Naruto growled.  
"Calm down Naruto." Naruta sighed.  
"NO." Naruto ground out.  
"Hmph." Naruta said.  
"I'm bored." Kunami sighed.  
"Me too. Hmph. These guys obviously don't now how to treat captives." Sasuke said.  
"SILENCE." An Akatsuki commanded.  
"No. QUIET. There's a difference, Dumbass." Sasuke corrected. The Resistance laughed.  
"...SHUT UP!! OUR LEADER APPROACHES." The Akatsuki said.  
"This oughta be good." Naruta said.  
"I bet he's tiny." Sasuke snickered. Loud, thundering footsteps were heard. A huge shadow was cast upon the wall. The Akatsuki leader appeared. The Resistance gasped. Then burst out laughing.  
"Well, you were half right Sasuke. She is smaller than her henchmen." Naruta giggled.  
"SILENCE! YOU WILL BE SILENT, UZUMAKI NARUTA." The Leader yelled.  
"Naw. I'd rather not take orders from someone half my age." Naruta said, defiantly.  
"IDIOT! I AM NOT 8 YEARS OLD!! I'm thirteen." The leader said.  
"PFFT! Still younger than me." Naruta scoffed.  
"And half the size. I mean seriously! It takes two Akatsuki leaders to make one Naruta!" Sasuke laughed.  
"Seriously! Why do you Akatsuki bastards listen to her? She's younger than you!" Naruto snickered.  
"SILENCE!! I WILL HAVE SILENCE!!" The Leader yell-whined.  
"No. But we could be quiet." Sasuke suggested.  
"Yeah! For, like, a half a second!" Mac laughed. The Resistance practically howled with laughter.  
"SHUT UUUUUUP!!" The Leader whined.  
"Heh. Tell me, what's your name Akatsuki Leader?" Naruta asked.  
"Kara." The Leader said with pride.  
"Well, "Kara". How about you just tell us what you're gonna do to us. The "suspense" is killin' me." Naruta said, attempting to make air quotes.  
"Indeed. The "suspense" shall be killing you, because all of you are going to be hanged!" Kara said, laughing maniacally.  
"...Hanging? Seriously? How 1870's." Naruta sighed.  
"um...Off with your heads?" Kara asked.  
"Who're you? The fuckin' queen of hearts from fuckin' Alice in Wonderland? C'mon! Think of a better way to kill us that isn't copying someone else." Naruta said.  
"Ummmmm Electric chair?" Kara suggested.  
"Been done." Naruta sighed.  
"Poison?" Kara asked.  
"Done to death." Sasuke said.  
"Lethal injection?" The leader asked.  
"Been done done done, been done done done." The Resistance Sang.  
"Fuck! Ummmmm" Kara puzzled.  
"Leader! Don't you see what they're doing? They are trying to confuse you." An Akatsuki said.  
"**Right. Then there's only one choice left. MAUL THEM TO DEA-** (shakes head vigorously) wait no! Don't kill them! Haven't we killed enough? (shakes head vigorously)** EH? Ignore what I just said. Anyway, MAUL TH- **(shakes head vigorously) they could be our friends! Don't kill them! (shakes head vigorously) **SHUT UP YOU! **(smacks self) **Sorry about that**." Kara said, her voice alternating oddly.  
"WTF is up with her?" Naruta whispered.  
"I think she has a warring conscious." Sasuke whispered back.  
"Huh." Naruta said.  
"**Well? What are you idiots waiting for? Kill- **(shakes head vigorously) No! I changed my mind! Don't harm them! Let them go. (shakes head vigorously) **NO! Don't let them go! Kill the- **(shakes head vigorously) No! Let them go- (shakes head vigorously) **Kill the- **(shakes head vigorously) Let them g- (shakes head vigorously) **Kill- **(shakes head vigorously) Let- (shakes head vigorously) **Ki- **(shakes head vigorously) Le- (shakes head vigorously) (faints)" Kara said.  
"Ok then." Naruto said. The Akatsuki blinked.  
"Yeah, let's just get this over with. My legs are cramping. NARUTO! Plan K is go!" Naruta exclaimed.  
"What happened to plan B?" Emi asked. Just then, Naruta and Naruto began to shape shift viciously. They broke the ropes that bound them. They transformed into Nine-tailed fox-esque monsters.  
"Huh. I thought that they'd prepare for plan K." Naruto said in a half-demon-half-human voice.  
"Hmph. Ignorant fools. Kunami, you might want to close yer eyes." Naruta said. While Naruto and Naruta took care of all the Akatsuki's(excluding Kara...) Sasuke freed himself, Sakura, Kunami and Mac. After the Akatsuki was taken care of(killed) the Resistance crowded around Kara. The Leader of the Akatsuki woke up.  
"AHH! Oh. You're free. Good. You killed my minions though. Oh well. I'm leaving now." Kara said in a soft voice.  
"Shouldn't we stop her?" Sasuke asked Naruta when Kara got up and walked away.  
"Naw. Not unless she becomes evil again." Naruta said.  
"K." Sasuke sighed.  
So, with the Akatsuki gone and Kara turned good the only thing that was left to do was decide what to do next.  
"Hey Sakura! Y'know how you can bring fruit and other food back to life?" Kunami asked.  
"Yeah..." Sakura said.  
"Maybe you can, like, try to bring Tokami-kun back!" Kunami suggested.  
"It's worth a try." Sakura sighed. She walked over to Tokami and poked him. Tokami immediately sat up.  
"TOKAMI!" Kunami shouted.  
"Kunami?" Tokami asked.  
"Tokami." Kunami sighed, running over and hugging Tokami.  
"Gotta love a happy ending." Naruta said.  
"Yeah. I guess." Sasuke sighed.  
"Well, what now?" Naruto asked.  
"Who knows." Sakura sighed.  
"I'm hungry." Tokami said.  
"Well, let's go get some food." Naruta said.  
_The end...?_


End file.
